The Legend of the Dragon Riders
by Scorpion6955
Summary: We all know what the movie is about, but what if we add another character to the plot. This story is based around Ferno, the buff, skilled and glorious son that Stoic always wanted, the protective and loyal brother that Hiccup needed, and a dark and dangerous past to be uncovered by none other than himself. {Please write reviews. Second story so, BE NICE!}
1. Chapter 1

Ferno pinched the bridge of his nose, as his father scolded his brother, for another failed invention of his, with the dragon carrying off another entire flock of sheep.

"STOP! Just ... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoic the Vast yelled at his oldest son.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Hiccup said sarcastically, and Ferno let out a small smirk at that comment.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders, like Ferno?!" Stoic yelled again pointing to his youngest son.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just ... kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad."

Stoic signed. "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

At this point, Ferno walked up to his father and brother.

"Dad, come on-"

He was interrupted. "Make sure he gets to the house. I have his mess to clean up." Stoic lumbered off into the opposite direction.

Ferno and Hiccup watch their father for a moment. "Well, that went better than I though." Ferno said to himself, nonchalantly, as Hiccup turned around and walked to the direction of the house.

They passed the teens. "Quite the performance." Tuffnut Thornton sniggered. Ferno sent him a glare.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout Jorgenson, exclaimed to Hiccup's face.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying..." Hiccup said as, Ferno gave their cousin an elbow to the rib.

They reached the steps. "I really did hit one." Hiccup claimed.

"Sure you did." Ferno mumbled.

"He never listens to me."

"I see where you get it from now."

"And if he does it always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup mimicked their father, "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong firstborn. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."

Ferno let out a laugh. "Buddy, your thinking about this in the wrong way. He just doesn't like ... this." Ferno gestured to all of his brother.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Bro, you don't get it. Your just ... different, dad isn't a fan of that. Hiccup, there's nothing wrong with being different. It's just that different never fits in with normal, it leads a person higher." Ferno patted his brother's shoulder and smiled, and watched as he went into the house.

Nodding at himself, he went back down to the village to help the Vikings clean up after the battle. Although most of the dragons flew off, a few were captured, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronkle and Zippleback.

Ferno's mind couldn't help but wonder if his brother was actually still in the house, or out somewhere trying to prove that he actually hit a Night Fury. Ferno dismissed the idea.

"Wow, I don't remember Hiccup messing up _that _bad." Snotlout said, as they finished cleaning the battlefield.

"Snotlout! If you know what's good for you, shut up right now." Ferno threatened.

"I don't get it, why do you still care for him so much, he's not even a Viking." Tuffnut came over.

Ferno unsheathed his trusty sword and pointed it to Tuffnut's throat. "He's my brother, before he's a Viking or not." He icily glared at the blonde teenager, then put back his weapon, walking away from the teens.


	2. Chapter 2

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." The voice of Stoic the Vast boomed around the great hall.

Ferno, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff couldn't help it but spy on the Village Meeting. They were cradled and crushed in the secret hole that the twins once accidently blew up and they four now used as a way to spy on their parent's meetings.

"One more search. Before the ice sets it."

"Those ships never come back." They heard a random Viking say.

"Your dad is planning another search on the dragon's nest?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sweet, that means we can blow up double the amount of things that we usually do." Tuffnut smiled and hi-fived his sister.

"Will you be quiet?!" Snotlout hissed, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Now who's in?" Awkward silence. "Alight, those who stay will look after Hiccup." Suddenly everyone simultaneously volunteered.

"Oh, come on, you cowards, he's just a scrawny toothpick. What's so terrifying about him?" Ferno face-palmed himself.

"You obviously don't know him, do you?" Snotlout sniggered looking at the twins who also laughed under their breaths.

Ferno rolled his eyes and elbowed Snotlout in the stomach. "I live with him in the same room. I think I know him pretty well." He harshly hissed.

The teens watched as all the Vikings departed.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Tuffnut said, as he, his sister and Snotlout got out of the hole and walked to their homes. Ferno stayed for a while, noticing that his father and Gobber had stayed behind to talk. Intrigued by this the Viking stayed behind.

"I'll pack my undies." Gobber, with his usual joke of his underpants, wiped clean is mouth.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself ... what could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with him Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Ferno frowned at his father's little confidence in Hiccup.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, you don't!"

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been ... different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for ... for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Ferno face-palmed himself.

"When I was a boy..."

Both Ferno and Gobber signed deadpanned and said simultaneously from their respected distances. "Here we go again..."

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache." Gobber said, bored.

"You take me to the woods, to do the same thing." Ferno whispered to himself, with equal boredom.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoic. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

Ferno decided to leave. He ran off to his house, to warn his brother that their father was going to put him in Dragon Training.

"Now, about the other one." Gobber put his mug down. "Ferno. When are you gonna tell that one?"

Stoic's eyes immediately flashed with panic. "After the search."

"That's what you said before the last search. He's going to find out someday, Stoic, and it better be from you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiccup? Hiccup you in here." Ferno called as he entered the house.

"Yep, up here." A voice called from upstairs. Ferno jogged upstairs to the brother's shared room. "What's up?"

"I just over heard dad's Village Meeting. He wants to put you in Dragon Training."

"What?!" Hiccup jumped from the bottom half of the bunk bed, which was his.

"Yeah. Gobber convinced him ... It was nice knowing you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"This is not funny. We gotta do something. I-I ... I could run away..."

"Hiccup you finally get your chance to prove yourself to dad, and your planning of running away."

"It's just that I finally realised ... can't kill dragons."

Ferno face-palmed himself. "Took you long enough. So what size hammer finally hit you on the head to finally realise that?"

Hiccup winced. "No hammer. I was just ... thinking a lot recently."

Ferno eyed the shorter boy. "Ok, well. Uh ... let's go see dad off. He's at the docks, you'll be able to tell him then."

Ferno waved for Hiccup to follow him as he walked off down stairs. The blacksmith groaned and got up, obeying the warrior.

They stood at the docks, watching as the other teenagers hugged their parent's their goodbyes. Both Hiccup and Ferno felt a pang of jealousy hit their chests, their a father had never showed them any kind of affection. Hiccup would receive a good old scolding and get humiliated by the entire village, but Ferno would also get a cold shoulder. On him weighed down all of their father's expectations, and those were just as heavy as their father himself.

Ferno was expected to be the most skilful warrior, the great leader, the notorious dragon slayer. He would probably be the next Chief. The whole village expected something extra-ordinary out of him.

In reality, all Ferno wanted was to be an explorer. He wanted to adventure onto different islands, and wonder about the creatures that lurked there. He wasn't much of a leader, he saw that trait in Hiccup, but because of his low popularity, no one else noticed that. The last thing Ferno wanted, was to be Chief of anything. He hated being tied down to one spot for the rest of his life. And along with it's perks, the position of Chief was, in Ferno's eyes, it was a prison.

However, the worst part about Stoic the Vast was that he sometimes ... acted differently to Ferno. It sometimes felt as if Ferno wasn't Stoic's son at all. The glares Stoic sent him, when he messed up, were harsher than the ones he directed at Hiccup. The icy voice, when he defended Hiccup, was enough to frighten the bravest Viking out of his skin.

Hiccup and Ferno continued watching as the other teenagers hugged their parents a good bye, for what could have been the last time.

Stoic walked behind them, but kept his distance. Awkward silence had befallen the three.

"I'll be back ... probably." He said.

"And we'll be here ... maybe." Hiccup said, in his awkward voice.

The sons avoided eye contact with their father.

Gobber came up to them, and huffed in annoyance.

"Hiccup and Ferno would like to tell you that they'll miss you and they hope you find that Thor-forsaken Dragon Nest, so you can stop putting out all your worries on everyone, namely poor Gobber." The blonde Viking looked at the two boys for their confirmation and they nodded.

"Stoic would like to tell you that he'll be thinking of you the whole way. So don't throw a house party, train hard and he hopes he'll return soon ... but if he doesn't well you know that's that."

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoic commented.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Gobber repeated.

"I said that part." Stoic huffed in annoyance, and proceeded onto the boat.

"Oh sorry, for helping." Gobber said sarcastically.

Stoic got on the boat. "I want them both back, with all limbs intact." He was about to continue onto the boat, the suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot. Both of you start Dragon Training, tomorrow morning." Then he walked off.

"Yeah, dad there's going to be an issue with that-" Hiccup attempted but failed to get the attention of his father, but the Chief had already left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Gobber opened the cage entrance to the Dragon Arena. Six determined teenagers came in and one slightly not so enthusiastic ones, came in.

"No turning back." Astrid said, as she held her trusty axe by her side.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut commented.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Ferno watched his friends as they worshiped battle scars. He himself liked all his limbs and bit of skin on him.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup said, unenthusiastically, trying desperately to fit in him the others.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut groaned.

"The Chief." Ferno glared at Tuffnut.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said, made a gesture to glory.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"

"Snotlout!" Ferno yelled at his cousin.

"What, I'm just saying what we're all thinking?"

"Yeah, can I transfer to the class of the cool Vikings." Tuffnut said, turning around and walking up to the cages, with the others in tow.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Ferno heard Gobber say.

"Not helping Gobber."

Gobber chuckled and left Hiccup's side, walking across the cages, that were bursting to be open, literally.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." As he introduced the dragons, Fishlegs rattled on about their characteristics.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yelled, annoyed. "And ... the Gronkle."

"Jaw strength, eight." Fishlegs whispered, to both Ferno and Hiccup who were on either side of him.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout questioned, pathetically.

"If you were the great Viking you claimed to be, you wouldn't need training." Ferno smirked, and unsheathed his sword our of it's cover, reading it.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber pulled the leaver and a massive Gronkle burst out. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Was Hiccup's guess.

"Plus five speed?" Fishleg's answer.

"A shield." Astrid yelled. Always the best at what she does.

"Shields. Go." At once all the teenagers ran for the shields. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Ferno ignored the twin's bickering, as they got blasted and disqualified. His grey eyes focused on the bee-like, rock-eating, fire-breathing, dragon.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." At once all the teenagers crashed their weapons with the shields. The Gronkle was shaking it's head confusedly. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout yelled as he dodged the Gronkle's attacks.

"Six!" Both Ferno and Fishlegs yelled in unison. Fishlegs got blasted, Ferno dived the attack. Ending up at the other side of the ring.

"One shot left!" Gobber yelled.

The Gronkle headed for Hiccup and cornered him to the wall, preparing to fire.

"Hiccup!" Ferno yelled and threw his shield hitting the Gronkle square on the face, making it miss the shot. The focus turned to Ferno.

"Oh no." Ferno said, deadpanned and made a run for the nearest shield.

"And that's six." Gobber grabbed the Gronkle by his prosthetic arm, which was now a hook. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill." He faced Hiccup.


	5. Chapter 5

The teens eat in the Great Hall. The storm outside was getting heavier. They ate while Gobber commented on their performance.

"...Good form Ferno. But next time if you go for the kill, throw the sword, rather than shield." Gobber pestered on.

Ferno glared at Gobber. The blacksmith just ignored him. At that moment, Hiccup came into the hall, soaked from head to toe.

"Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber looked at the Alpha Female of the group.

"I mistimed my somersault. It was sloppy. I threw off my reverse tumble." She said. Ferno rolled his eyes, the girl was obsessed with perfection in fighting. That was one of the few things he hated about his friend.

Hiccup took some food and a cup of water and sat on another table. Ferno looked at his brother and went to sit opposite Hiccup, grabbing his grub along the way.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber said, while taking a book from another table nearby.

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut pointed out.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut agreed.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said, icily.

Ferno bit his lip. That had got to hurt. Especially since he knew his brother had a long time crush on her, which sometimes made Ferno wonder if his brother was sane. The girl, barely talked to him, and when she did, it was a bitter phrase, like the one a moment ago.

"Thank you, Astrid." Ferno spat back, defending the smaller Viking sitting opposite him.

"You need to learn and breathe this stuff." Gobber came and put a massive book on the table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know, of every dragon we know of." The thunder struck outside the Great Hall. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

"Wait you mean, read?" Tuffnut clenched in horror. Ferno face-palmed.

"While we're still alive."

"You can't read after you died, Ruff." Ferno groaned, looking at the ceiling, silently praying to make his life easier.

"Why read words, when we can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said. Ferno just ignored him and focused on his brother.

"You alright? Where were you?"

"I'm fine. Nowhere ... in particular." He tried to look innocent. Ferno eyed him suspiciously, then his attention shifted back to the teenagers.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said and got up, with the others, minus Astrid, who remained in her seat.

"Not the Bookworm type, are they? Well, minus Fishlegs." Ferno commented.

"Whatever, you guys read it." Astrid left.

"Great. I'll see you-" Hiccup tried. "Tomorrow." And failed.

Ferno got up and went after the torch, while Hiccup cleared the table.

"Dragon Classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class." Hiccup read aloud. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

The two brothers carried on reading about, Timberjacks, Scauldron, Changewing, Gronkles, Zipplebacks, the Skills, Bone Knappers, and Whispering Deaths. Until they reached the page with the Night Fury...

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

"Well that's helpful." Ferno said, oblivious to the tension.

Hiccup looked a little unsure. As if he was battling with himself.

"Is everything ok, buddy. You look kind of ... confused." Ferno looked Hiccup into his eyes.

"I'm fine." Then he got up. "I'll tell you later. In my own time." He began to walk out of the Great Hall, as if he made up his mind, in the battle that was going on his head.

"I'm always here for you, if you need to talk ... about anything." Ferno said, softly, as he turned back to the book, and began to read more.

Hiccup looked at his brother from the distance. The muscular boy, who could easily forget about him years ago, stood by his side since they were toddlers. Hiccup still didn't know why he bothered. After all even his father had given up on him...


	6. Chapter 6

"You know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup was talking to Gobber, while the teenagers rushed past, the last one being Ferno, who dragged him with him. "WHAT?!" A massive fire blast missed him just by a few inches.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled at the smallest boy. "Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders a quick and lighter on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The Nadder spot spines at Fishlegs. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber said, looking un-amused.

Ferno leaned with his back against a wall, waiting for the Nadder, who was currently occupied with the twins. He skipped from wall to wall in a zigzag motion.

"Do you ever bathe?"

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

"How about I give you one!"

They bickered, forgetting all about the angry Nadder in front of them, who released a deadly blast of the hottest flame in the Dragon World, at them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Ferno rolled his eyes at their mentor's comments.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup continued asking.

"Seriously?!" Ferno hissed at him, as Astrid and Snotlout leaned against the same wall.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber yelled, equally annoyed.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically..." Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, losing her patience. She gestured for him to get down, which he did. "This one is mine." Astrid said, venomously, pulling Ferno back, making him crash into Hiccup.

"Hey! Violent Woman!" Ferno yelled annoyed.

Astrid leapt out of their hiding area, her axe ready to strike the Nadder- but Snotlout pushed in front of her.

"Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this." Snotlout threw his hammer, but it missed, by far. Snotlout looked at Astrid with embarrassment. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do? Astrid. Block out of the sun? I can do that, but I don't have time right now."

Ferno and Hiccup got up, with Ferno shaking his head with disbelief. He ran up one of the falling walls and jumped ... his sword in the air ... with a battle cry ... aiming for the Nadder.

But it noticed him, and immediately shot spines at him. On quick reflexes he covered himself with his shield, but that sent him flying back, hitting the wall.

Ferno was briefly unconscious to see a wall almost slamming onto his brother with Astrid on top of it jumping off ... and landing on Hiccup. Resulting in a mess of limbs.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut sniggered.

"She could do better." Ruffnut joined her brother.

Ferno desperately tried to hold back the laughter as his brother and friend were in a very awkward position. Hiccup dreamed to be in that position, just not at that moment, in that situation, and with Astrid's attitude to him.

She quickly managed to untangle herself and whack the Nadder with her axe. Then she turned to Hiccup.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parent's war is about to become ours. Figure out which side your on." Astrid yelled at him as he cowered on the floor.

"Astrid, come on." Ferno walked up to her, and spoke in a stern voice. "Lay off him ... literally." Ferno sniggered at the last bit, joined by the other teens present.

"Shut up." Astrid said, walking past Ferno, hitting his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that a small blush crept on her face.

Ferno walked up to Hiccup and offered a hand up. Hiccup took it. Ferno continued chuckling.

"You know, you might as well listen to Astrid, shut up." Hiccup growled.

"As they say, be careful what you wish for." Ferno didn't listen to Hiccup's advice, and continued laughing as they exited the Arena.

"Are you done?" Hiccup looked at his brother who was laughing uncontrollably.

"No, and I won't be for the next month."


	7. Chapter 7

The teens and Gobber were at the Watch Tower, doing a Viking version of a barbeque. Gobber was telling stories of how he lost his limbs, while Ferno and Hiccup sat there bored, roasting fish, as they heard these stories a billion times before.

"...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look in his face. I was delicious. He must have passed word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Isn't it weird to think that you hand was inside a Dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart of something." Fishleg's smashed the two large pieces of chicken drumsticks that he was roasting.

Everyone, minus Hiccup, eyed each other and then looked back at Fishlegs as if he was insane.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Snotlout said.

"Well, you are that ugly." Ferno said the joke that everyone was thinking. The teens laughed as Snotlout looked angry enough to blow up a volcano.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Ferno didn't miss his brother's face of realisation. "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honour of killing it?"

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny see?" Tuffnut boasted and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dragon shaped tattoo. Ferno gripped the blonde teenager's arm, poking the mark, testing if it was a tattoo or a birthmark, not noticing how Hiccup left the tower.

"Your mom, let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs said in awe.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut boasted, trying to get out of Ferno's grip, but failing.

"I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there." Ruffnut said.

"Yes it was, you've just never seen it from the left side until now." Tuffnut defended, finally getting out of Ferno's grip.

"It's a tattoo." Ferno said, deadpan. Then noticed Astrid sitting down and Hiccup missing.

Next day in Dragon Training they were up against a Hideous Zippleback. The seven teens split up in the veil of smoke. Snotlout and Tuffnut, Astrid and Ruffnut, Ferno with Hiccup and Fishlegs. Each one of them was given a bucket of water.

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its-"

"Would you please stop that?!" Both brothers hissed at Fishlegs.

Ferno tried to focus on the dragons, but that was kind of hard when in the distance his friends were probably killing each other.

"Hey!"

"It's us, idiots."

Ferno signed as he readied his bucket of water, in case a head popped out of nowhere. What popped out of nowhere was Tuffnut, who Ferno accidently flushed his bucket of water on because of the sudden movement.

"Oh, I'm hurt I am very much hurt." A drenched Tuffnut ran over to Gobber.

"Argh. Tuffnut you wasted my water!" Ferno roared his frustration.

"Our chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now." Fishlegs said, as Ferno took out his trusty sword in defence.

But then one of the heads grabbed his leg and pulled him into the veil of smoke. Ferno let out a cry of horror as the head was about to devour his leg. He realised that his sword was missing, it must have slipped out of his grip when he was pulled away.

So he decided to use the only thing he had left. He punched the Zippleback, over and over again until the tail whacked him, hitting him against the wall, near Gobber.

"Doesn't this get old for you guys?" Ferno groaned as his head fell on the rock.

He looked up in time to see Hiccup ... forcing the Zippleback into it's cage, using nothing but ... his hands. He closed the door to find the teenagers and Gobber looking at him gobsmacked.

"Great. So are we done. Cause I have some things too ... yep ... see you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Ferno ran after his brother as he ran out of the Dragon Arena. "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean! How did you do that to the Zippleback?"

"I ... uh ... it's a long story." Hiccup signed.

"I've got time." Ferno towered over Hiccup, glaring daggers. Even being younger by 9 months, he was still just a little taller. "Why are you trying to shut me out? We're brothers, we've been through everything together, and I've always stood by your side."

"I'm just afraid, that you won't understand, in the right way." Hiccup muttered, backing away.

"I promise I'll listen. I'm not dad." Ferno said, softening his expression.

Hiccup looked like he was considering something. "Ok, fine. Meet at the house. I gotta go get something first." Hiccup ran off, leaving Ferno behind. The warrior walked to his house, and true to his promise the blacksmith jogged up the steps to the highest house on the island.

"Alright, we can go ... uh, you might wanna leave the sword here." Hiccup said.

"But I don't go anywhere without my sword."

"You want me to let you in on my secret, or what?" Hiccup saw the reluctant face of his brother. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine. It's perfectly safe." Ferno signed and tossed his sword on a nearby chair.

The two brothers walked to the woods, Ferno didn't question Hiccup, he promised he would explain everything, and he always kept his promises. They reached ... a cove.

"Ok, whatever happens, I want you to do exactly as I say. Promise?" Hiccup said, before they entered the Cove.

"Ok, I promise." Ferno said, confusedly slightly.

"Ok." Hiccup lead into the Cove. "Oh, Toothless, come out bud." He took a fish out of nowhere.

"Exactly what is 'Toothless'." Ferno cocked a black eye brow.

A roar came out. Ferno looked around. "What was that?"

"Toothless. Come on out." Hiccup looked. Then in a flick of a second Ferno was pinned down by a black shape.

"NIGHT FURY! HICCUP GET OUT OF HERE!" Ferno screamed as he attempted to distract the beast.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup pushed away the Night Fury with ease. "He's my brother. Calm down. He won't hurt you. He's a friend." Hiccup calmed him down.

Ferno got up, and starred at Hiccup as if he had grown a second head. As he calmed the most dangerous and illusive dragon in Viking History.

The warrior was speechless. "Wh-what-how-ow did you do that?"

"Uh, Ferno meet Toothless, Toothless meet Ferno." The dragon growled and pointed to Ferno's sleeve with is snout.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Ferno asked nervously.

"Um ... Do you have some kind of weapon on you?" Holding Toothless back slightly.

Ferno searched his pockets and the bandanas on his arms, he pulled out two daggers. "Ah, was wondering where that went."

Hiccup signed. "Throw it in the river."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Just do it!" Hiccup yelled. Ferno complied. "Great." He let go off Toothless, and grabbed Ferno's hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" He said frantically.

"Teaching you a little something about dragons." He connected Ferno's hand to Toothless' snout, and slowly let go.

Ferno couldn't believe it. He was touching a dragon, without fighting or wresting it, or trying to lump off its head. His hand was firmly on the most dangerous and illusive dragon of all.

It itself wasn't trying to bite his hand off. It was a gesture of trust. It had the option of swallowing his hand or not, and the same with Ferno, he had the option of continue panicking or just trust him.

Both of them chose the second option.

Hiccup explained how he befriended Toothless, how he barred Toothless from flying and was now working on how to get him in the sky again, how he learned that dragons are afraid of eels, so he could defeat the Zippleback.

By the end of the day, Ferno's view on dragons had changed drastically.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup continued to learn from Toothless the weaknesses in dragons, and with the tricks up his sleeve he advanced to top of the class. Ferno decided to go easy on being the top of the class, so he fell back a bit, and spending time with Toothless made him realise that he didn't want to fight dragons at all, not that he was too enthusiastic about it in the first place. Besides Hiccup needed the fame more.

Ferno went with Hiccup every evening to watch how he tested out new saddles and tail-fins for Toothless. It was only for the reason of entertainment. It failed each time, until Hiccup, one day, finally declared that he was 99.9% confident he found the perfect way to operate Toothless.

The evening while Hiccup carried a harness wrapped in the tailfin, and Ferno carried a basket full of fish. They ran into Astrid who was abusing innocent trees, unleashing all her frustration by throwing an axe.

The two brothers looked at her like she was crazy, then at each other, then they made a run for it, in different directions. Hiccup tossed the harness to Ferno, since she was probably gonna follow him, which she did. Ferno ran to the Cove, while Hiccup ran to the opposite direction. Half an hour later they reunited.

"Smart thinking. What's the plan?" Ferno said, sitting on a stone, entertaining himself by watching as Toothless chased a shiny light that Ferno made by reflecting light on small hammer.

"Feed Toothless with the fish, and saddle him while he's at it." Hiccup said, catching his breath.

"Ok, then." Ferno kicked the basket of fish, which was under his foot, and spluttered it on the ground. "That is disgusting."

Hiccup and Ferno began to put the tailfin and harness on.

The two brothers tied Toothless to a rock so he wouldn't actually fly away yet, while Hiccup made a cheat-sheet of all the tail positions. Then the rope snapped and Toothless and Hiccup crashed, while Ferno stood there laughing.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a deadpanned look, and the dragon shot a harmless plasma blast at the warrior.

"Hey!"

"You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, you know who we sound like right now. The Twins."

"Ok, let's stop there. Before our IQ turns smaller than our age."

Hiccup then tried to free himself, but he couldn't. The rope that connected him to the saddle so he wouldn't fall off got stuck and so were Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh great." Hiccup said, sarcastically. "The rope is stuck. We need to cut it." He looked at Ferno.

"Let's go to the Forge, I haven't got anything sharp on me, either." Ferno examined the rope.

The three headed to the town, thankfully it was night by then, so they could sneak into the Forge without anyone noticing ... well, almost anyone.

"Hiccup? Ferno? Are you in there?" Astrid was outside the forge.

"Oh, perfect." Ferno frowned as he tried to cut the leather rope. "I'll distract her, and you cut the rope."

Ferno got out of the shop and faced his friend. "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"Is Hiccup in there?" Astrid looked behind Ferno, but because of the shutters saw nothing.

"Wow, first time in my life I find you so interested in my brother." Ferno said amusedly.

"I normally don't care what people do but he's acting weird." Then she eyed him. "Both of you."

"What do you mean both of us?" Then Ferno heard the flapping of wings. "You know what, its late, I'm gonna go to bed now." The warrior began to calmly walk off to the direction of the Chief's house, with his hands in his pockets.

Astrid lost patience and opened the Forge's windows, to find it absolutely empty. She was about to ask Ferno where Hiccup was if he wasn't in the shop and Ferno made it seem like he was five seconds ago, but the black haired warrior had vanished.

"That was close." Ferno breathed as he sat behind Hiccup on Toothless' back. "I laugh at the irony, the one time that girl is interested in you, she's trying to kill you."

Hiccup groaned. "Don't describe my love life, especially when it doesn't exist." He spat sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, with the cheat sheet complete, Hiccup and Ferno decided to finally dare what they were dreading for the past half month. The first ride on Toothless. Both brothers shared an uneasy look, but then again, they were the first Vikings in known history to ever ride a dragon, who wouldn't be scared.

"Ok there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup reassured himself more than Toothless. "Here we go. Here we go ... position three, no four."

"Hiccup, I swear, if you don't know what you're doing, I'll knock you off this dragon myself." Ferno said, with, for the first time in his life, fear in his voice, as he looked below him and saw an easy suicidal-looking death.

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Hiccup adjusted the tail fin. "Alright, it's go time. It's go time." Hiccup chose a target to fly through, a towering arch of stone.

Ferno noticed how Hiccup repeated nervous phrases, until they finally zipped through the arch, in a perfect manoeuvre. "Yeah! Yes, it worked!" The celebration was short lifted as Hiccup made Toothless smash into several sea stacks by accident, struggling to keep up with the turns.

"Sorry." They smashed into another sea stack. "My fault." Toothless swatted him with his 'ear' plate.

"Nice going, Toothless, you speak for both of us. I would smack Hiccup myself if there wasn't the risk of _imminent death _involved."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, no three."

The dragon and his two rider's pierced through the clouds for the first time. The brothers looked back to see their entire island below them.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." Then horror struck, the cheat sheet that they relied on for dear life ... was airborne. "CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

Ferno, seeing that Hiccup couldn't get free because he was driving, swallowed his fear and leapt for the sheet, off Toothless' back. He grabbed it, but noticed that he was free falling and Toothless was spinning out of control, while Hiccup was desperately trying to steer him in the right direction towards Ferno.

"OH GODS! OH NO!" Ferno yelled as he fell to his doom. Everything was going in slow motion. He closed his eyes. He was going to die ... he was going to die ... he was going to die...

Then he felt something lift him up. He looked down and found himself on Toothless ... but they were heading for the treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Ferno passes the cheat-sheet to Hiccup, Hiccup frantically grabs it, then throws it away and directs Toothless, Toothless steers them out of the sea stack gorge.

"YEEAHHH!" Hiccup yelled, with Ferno to shock to say anything, still staring at the gorge.

Toothless concurred with a jubilant squeal and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turned to dread as they flew directly into it, both brothers with deadpanned faces.

"Ah, come on." They said in unison, as they flew into the inferno.

Later, the two brothers found a deserted beach and settled there, calling it a day. While Toothless was gouging at the freshly caught fish, the two cooked their own.

Hiccup's clothes were charcoaled; his brown and reddish hair was stacked at the back of his head as if there was a Skrill behind him. Ferno's clothes weren't that damaged, though the edges of it as some point caught fire, as was some of his jet black hair.

Suddenly Toothless regurgitated a fish and looked at the brothers expectantly.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Hiccup gestured to his fish.

"Same here." Ferno twisted his fish on the spit.

Then some terrors flew to them. Squabbling like siblings over the fish, which they stole from Toothless. Ferno shook his head at them.

"Not so fire proofs on the inside are you?" Hiccup tossed his fish to a Terrible Terror who got blasted by Toothless.

Ferno's gaze went to the sky. He couldn't understand if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he saw something white flying at them. The terrors scattered as the thing got closer.

"Uh, Hiccup, what is that?" Ferno pointed to the white flying object.

After several eerie moments staring at the spot, it landed. An enormous dragon, covered with armour of bones, landed in front of them. Its big yellow eyes piecing into Ferno's grey ones.

"A Boneknapper." Ferno breathed. "I recognise it from the Book of Dragons, it kind caught my attention after you left."

"Well, train it." Hiccup nudged a frightened warrior forward, who was almost shaking.

"Uh, hello." Ferno outstretched a palm towards the beast's snout. It sniffed his belt and specifically one of the pockets on it. Ferno looked in it. "Are looking for this?" He took out a bone that was there the whole time, which he forgot about. The dragon made a sign of approval, so Ferno threw it, and somehow it fit in its own place, in the dragon's throat bone.

"Where did you get that?" Hiccup cocked an eye brow at Hiccup.

"Found it in Gobber's shop once and promised myself to return it to him, but forgot." Ferno said, stroking the dragon as it purred like an overgrown puppydog. "I guess you need a name ... what do you think of ... Shriek?"

The dragon roared his approval.

"I guess he likes it." Hiccup commented.


	11. Chapter 11

After that unbelievable flight, Hiccup and Ferno made their way back to their homes, leaving their dragons in the Cove first, of course. It was one thing flying on Toothless and gripping onto Hiccup's shirt and possibly falling to your death, it was something indescribable flying on the Boneknapper by yourself, safely not bothering about how his tail was positioned.

The brothers split up, Hiccup went to the Forge, while Ferno went to their shared bedroom, replaying the flight in his mind, while sharpening his sword on his bed.

"Ferno." Stoic the Vast's voice coughed as he came into the room of his two sons.

"Dad?! You're back." Ferno almost jumped off his bed, which was 2 meters off the floor, in surprise.

"Yes, I am. Where's Hiccup?" Stoic said.

"Nice to see you too." Ferno mumbled, rolling his eyes. "He's at the Forge."

"I heard he got the top of the class. Which reminds me, where are you in the class, second?"

This was Stoic the Vast for you, when he was proud of one son, he directed all of his disappointment at the other son. There was no such thing as a scale of justice in this man's world.

"I don't know, third, fourth, the point is that you no longer will be embarrassed by Hiccup, dad."

"Aye, no longer by Hiccup." Stoic did his infamous disappointment glare and left the room.

"Here we go again, playing favourites." Ferno whispered, growling into his pillow.

That night, Hiccup came into the bedroom to find his brother throwing daggers at a target.

"Everything ok?" Hiccup came up.

"Yeah ... everything is fine."

"I know you better than that. Come on, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I hate it when dad plays favourites. Whether it's me or you who's the favourite." Ferno threw the final dagger.

"What are you talking about, you've always been his 'angelic' son?" Hiccup set a helmet on the table and sat on his bed.

"Oh come on! Whenever you messed up, he suddenly jumped to showering me with praises and suddenly he's ready to leave the entire Chiefdom on my shoulders. Every time when I wasn't ... him, for example I showed compassion to you, or you proved yourself somehow, he takes that like an opportunity to be angry with me ... like I did something terrible to him. It's like he hates me, but something is stopping him from getting rid of me. I don't know what it is? He's always angry at me, but something buries that anger."

"I never realised that ... what about ... mom?"

"I don't remember ... I was 5 when she ... you know. I remember one thing, an argument between her and dad ... but I'm not sure whether it's a memory ... or just a dream."

"What was it? Tell me."

**FLASHBACK**

A little four year old boy couldn't sleep. He quietly slipped out of his bed, careful not to awake his older brother who was swimming in an unconscious abyss. He sat on the edge of the floor, when he heard his parent's talking.

"Stoic, don't do this, no matter what, he's your son-" His mother cried.

"No, he's your son."

"What will it take for you to accept both of them?" The Viking wife asked calmly, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"... Val, I'm sorry."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow. How come you never told me?"

"I don't know ... what's with the helmet?" Ferno noticed his brother's newly brought head gear.

"...uh, because I did so well in the arena, dad decided to give me the helmet that mom left for either of us. Naturally dad, decided to give it to the one that surpassed in Dragon Training." Hiccup explained.

Ferno examined the helmet. "But this isn't mom's helmet?" He said, clearly remembering his mother's helmet.

"No, it's made out of her ... breast plate." Immediately, Ferno set the helmet down on the table. "And dad has the other half."

"I'll never look at dad's helmet the same way again."


	12. Chapter 12

On the next day, it was the deciding battle against the Gronkle, between Astrid and Hiccup. Ferno was offered to join in for the deciding match, but he decided not to participate, he said his brother needed the glory more than he did, so not to blow their cover.

Ferno cringed as Astrid gave Hiccup a deadly threat, probably for the Gronkle. She was only person who didn't like Hiccup's progression. She then darted off, closing fast on the dragon.

Hiccup looked around to see his father and brother standing beside one another. Stoic was cheering for him, Ferno, with his fist, gave him a encouraging signal. Hiccup adjusted the breast-hat on his head and smiled weakly, then turned around to see that the Gronkle was making a bee-line for him.

Hiccup quickly outdid the Gronkle, just when Astrid charged in yelling a battle cry. Ferno watched as his friend smashed her axe against all the different barriers surrounding her.

Hiccup tried to escape the crowd but was stopped by Gobber. Ferno saw Astrid pin her axe to Hiccup's throat.

"Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoic quietened the crowd.

Gobber pointed to Astrid, as the crowds waited in silent anticipation. Ferno bit his lip when Gothi shook her head a 'no', so that left... Gobber pointed to Hiccup and the old woman nodded an affirmative 'yes'. Ferno closed his eyes as if the bomb had dropped. Hiccup had the same facial expression. Astrid turned a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

"Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

"Leaving." The two brothers said in unison at the cove with their stuff over their shoulders.

"We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like us four are gonna take a little vacation, forever."

Ferno went to look for the dragons while, Hiccup sat the basket on the floor.

"Toothless ... Shriek ... where are you guys?"

"ASTRID! What the- What are you doing here?" Ferno heard Hiccup yelp. The warrior spun around on his heels to see his friend interrogating his brother.

"I wanna know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do, especially you. Start talking, are you training with some one?" She spun her axe around threateningly, the green eyes of the Dragon Tamer dart around nervously.

"Uh ... training?" He stuttered.

"Yes Astrid, he's been training with me." Ferno grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she would face him. "It's such a crime to teach my older brother who to defend himself." He said, sarcastically.

"But he's gotten better than you even. And what's with that?" She gestured to Hiccup's harness. There was a growl in the distance. Astrid began to make a move toward it leaving Ferno on the spot.

"You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making ... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go." He tried to stop Astrid from getting to that direction, she bended Hiccup's arm backward, driving him down.

"AAUUGH! Why would you do that?!" Hiccup groaned, while Ferno started to move towards them, curious if Astrid broke his wrist.

"That's for the lies." She pounced the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid body. "That's for everything else."

Hiccup's feeble yelp was met by a growl. Astrid looked up to see... Ferno ran to the two now.

Toothless and Shriek pounced towards Astrid snarling.

"Get down! Run! Run! Run!" She stood up with her axe to her defence, ready to strike the Night Fury. Ferno was about to leap on her and take the axe away, but Hiccup outrun him.

"No! No." He threw the axe away. Both Toothless and Shriek stopped short of crushing her. Hiccup confronted Toothless. "It's ok! It's okay..."

Ferno almost crashed into Shriek. "Calm down, big boy. She's a friend."

"You just scared them." Hiccup turned around.

"I scared them! ... Who are them?" Astrid stood up in horror.

"Huh, finny story Astrid, they're dragons. Toothless and Shriek." Ferno gestured to each dragon.

Astrid shook her head in disbelief and ran to the direction of the village.

Ferno watched her go with a deadpanned expression.

"Duh-duh-duh we're dead." Hiccup said, with an equal expression. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ferno watched as Toothless wobbled off to a different exit of the Cove. "Go get her, dragon boy. You need to tell her. Otherwise, you'll never forgive yourself."

Ferno smiled as his brother ran after his crush, Shriek nudged his master's side.

"You never know what might happen bud." Ferno scratched the dragon's neck, making him purr in delight.


	13. Chapter 13

Ferno laughed from mid air as he and Shriek watched from afar how Toothless spun around like crazy. Ferno could hear Astrid's screams from a radius of 50 meters. Then something stopped Toothless, and the flight of death became a romantic glide through the beautiful sky.

"You know, Shriek, I always wanted a sister, something tells me that soon I'll have a sister-in-law." Ferno said, chuckling. "What do you say, bud, wanna spoil their moment."

The Boneknapper roared in agreement, and flew towards the gliding Night Fury.

"Hey guys. Hiccup I thought I told you to change Astrid's mind not silence her forever." Ferno chuckled.

"You were watching the whole time! And you didn't come to help me! What sort of friend are you! I could have died!" Astrid yelled at him, with her arms firmly around Hiccup' waist.

"I don't think going from one dragon to another would have helped much." Ferno smirked. "Besides, I think you're pretty comfortable in your present position."

He laughed as both Astrid and Hiccup blushed and quickly untangled from each other's embrace.

Then suddenly both dragons jerked. Their eyes became slits. And no matter how Hiccup or Ferno yanked on their dragons they wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Astrid gripped to Hiccup's waist as the Night Fury flew into a fog, with the Boneknapper right behind them.

"I don't know." Hiccup answered.

The dragons flew into some sort of mountain and on their way eclipsed with a fleet of dragons.

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup guessed looking at a Nightmare that was carrying a dead sheep.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid nervously gripped tighter. Ferno would have sniggered at them if he wasn't so terrified himself.

The dragons landed inside the mountain, which actually now looked more of a volcano.

The three watched as every single dragon threw its food into the pit that was glowing red, probably with lava.

"Well, its satisfying to know that all our food has been dumped down a hole." Ferno commented sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid analysed.

Then a slow and tired Gronkle buzzed into the scene. Out of its mouth slipped out very small fish. For a moment the he looked pleased with himself, until a head, the size of the entire Great Hall, arose and ate the Gronkle with one snap of the jaw. The three non-dragons present watched in absolute horror as no traces of the Gronkle were left.

"Ok, buddy we gotta get out of here." Hiccup patted his dragon.

The massive head seemed to smell the intruders. Shriek and Toothless only just managed get out of its snapping jaw.

By some inexplicable reason both dragons managed to get their riders out of the nest in one piece.

"No, it totally makes sense, it's like a giant beehive, they're the workers and that's their queen, it controls them." They landed in the Cove. "Let's find your dad." She made a run for it, but Hiccup, once again, got in front of her.

"No, we can't he'll kill Toothless."

"Hate to break it to you, Astrid, but our dad is not the listening type." Ferno said, still on the back of Shriek, as the two dragons drank from the lake, after their long and tiring trips.

"Hiccup ... Ferno ... we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Dragons first sailed here. And you wanna keep it a secret. To protect your pet dragons are you serious?!"

Hiccup turned around and determinedly, leader-likely and yet simply said, "Yes."

"Told you he was a natural leader." Ferno mumbled.

Astrid stared at him with disbelief. "Ok ... so what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll think of something."

"Ok." As soon as she said that, she punched his arm. "That's for kidnapping me." He yelped and looked at both dragons and his brother, who shrugged and went back to either drinking or examining his sword. She grabbed his harness and pulled him in for a ... kiss on the cheek. "That's for everything else."

Then she left, probably blushing.

Hiccup then noticed the grin on the dragon's and his brother's faces. "What are you looking at?"

"Hiccup's got a girlfriend ... Hiccup's got a girlfriend." Ferno sang quietly as he and his brother walked back to the village, careful to avoid Astrid on the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup and Ferno stood at the entrance of the Dragon Arena, and heard their father's voice boom into the ear of every Viking that came to the match, which was every Viking on Berk.

The Chief's words stung Hiccup, his father, as well as the whole village, expected him to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. But how could he?

How could bring peace to both Dragons and Vikings?

Ferno put his left hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"How do I do it?" Hiccup asked looking at the arena, with his helmet under his arm. "How do I bring peace between Vikings and Dragons?"

There was a long pause. "I don't know ... but I can be sure that it will fail and fail and fail, again-"

"Ok, just stop there. How is this helping?" Hiccup turned around violently.

"I wasn't finished yet. It will fail, many times, but in the end you will come up with something absolutely crazy, possibly fatal-if-not-careful, but brilliant, all at the same time. And you'll get what you want. You'll get peace." Ferno said, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. You always know how to give a speech." Hiccup said, smiling.

"Get over here." Ferno headlocked his brother and knuckled the reddish brown hair. "There's no way your gonna die, without me doing this."

"Ok, ok, you did it, I ... can't ... breathe." Hiccup finally got out of the warrior's grip to see Astrid standing behind Ferno.

"Oh, look at the time, dad's already in his seat. I should go before dad pulverizes me for being late." Ferno ran out of the entrance, giving Hiccup a reassuring glance and ran off to join his father's side.

By the time Ferno got to his father's side it was time. The gates opened and a ferocious Monstrous Nightmare flew out, enraged by his imprisonment, it ran across the chained ceiling, blasting a jet of fire randomly ... then Ferno's throat dried out ... it looked with famished eyes at Hiccup.

Slowly it made its way towards Hiccup. Ferno heard his father ask what he was doing when the blacksmith dropped his choice of weapon, a knife, naturally, and his shield. Instead of wrestling the Monstrous Nightmare he spread out his hand inches away from the beast's snout.

"It's ok, it's ok." He took off his helmet, and threw it to the floor. "I'm not one of them."

Gasps and murmurs spread around the crowd of anxious Vikings. Both Astrid and Ferno looked around in fear at the crowd, desperately awaiting what could happen next.

"Stop the fight." Stoic slowly stood up from his throne.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not want we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoic yelled smashing a hammer on the cage.

The Monstrous Nightmare panicked, the moment of bonding between Hiccup and the beast was broken at the sound of the hammer smashing the metal. It chased Hiccup around the arena.

"Out of my way." Stoic pushed through the crowd to the entrance of the arena to rescue his eldest son.

Ferno stood planted in his tracks for several moments. He climbed through the dent of the cage that his father made with his hammer. To his luck the Nightmare was right under him. He jumped onto the dragon grabbing its horns, earning gasps from the crowd. Ferno stirred the head away from Hiccup ... that was when his entire body flamed up.

Ferno's burning skin putrefied the arena. His clothes caught fire. His palms were smouldering. The flames engulfed his torso and lower up to his knees. His mouth didn't let out a single sound of pain. Instead his face mustered the most determined face he could.

The Nightmare smashed it's back, were Ferno was, against the wall, making the boy slip off him like a bug. The warrior's grey eyes didn't open when he landed on the floor.

"FERNO!" Hiccup yelling, was the last thing he heard.

Everything went black.

"Ferno ... Ferno ... FERNO! ... SHRIEK HAS BEEN CAPTURED!" Hiccup yelled into his brother's ear, at once the stormy grey eyes snapped wide open.

"Wh-what?!" Unconsciously he kicked his brother in the stomach and grabbed him by the collar with one hand and a dagger in the other, all in the process of waking up. When his eyes were completely wide he saw his brother looking terrified. "Oh, it's you." He dropped Hiccup to the floor. "What happened?" He wiped his eyes, but then noticed his burnt flesh, and his shirt missing.

"You jumped in the arena to save me. You got hurt real bad. They have Shriek caged ... and we've been ... disowned." Hiccup said the last sentence with more pain than the pain he received from any cuts, broken bones and injuries he ever achieved.

Ferno starred at him in horror, his gaze went to his surroundings, they were in the Healer's House, all the teens were there.

"Come on, we need to patch you up." Hiccup supported Ferno to sit up, with Astrid carrying a medic kit towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so sorry, Ferno. For everything, we've been disowned, our dragons get caged, you getting burnt." Hiccup said as he wiped the blood off the wounds.

"No, I'm sorry, Hiccup. I jumped into the arena, I didn't stop dad from yelling ... if I did that then you wouldn't have been endangered and our dragons wouldn't have jumped to our rescue. And the disowned part ... well, you know that's that."

"Well, Shriek is caged, Toothless is being put on the boat. Dad is gonna use him to get to the Dragon's nest." Ferno stared at him with dreaded eyes, remembering what they saw in the nest. "This is gonna sting." Hiccup warned before he pressed a wet cloth with some herbs on it to an especially large burn on Ferno's muscular chest.

The warrior cringed in pain, holding back a scream. "Never call him dad ... to my face ever again ... or it will be ... the last thing you'll ever do." He said, painfully, baring the pain, by closing his eyes.

"Oh, stop with your tough guy act; yell already, it takes the pain away." Astrid nearly smacked the back of his head, while passing some bandages to Hiccup.

"You must be in pain a lot of the time." Ferno smirked at his joke, while the other teens laughed at the joke. Astrid gave him the glare of death.

"So, what's the plan, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked when the laughter ceased.

The Dragon Trainer signed. "I have an idea ... but it's very dangerous ... we might not survive." Hiccup finished tending on Ferno.

"You are wise seek help from the world's most deadly weapon." Tuffnut came up to him. "It's me." He agreed in his own way.

He was pulled away by their cousin. "I love this plan." Snotlout said cheerfully

"I didn't ..." Hiccup looked at him as he was shoved away by Ruffnut.

"You're crazy ... I like that." The last part was said, seductively. Leaving Hiccup looking uneasy and Ferno smirking at how popular among girls his brother had gotten recently.

"So what is the plan?" Astrid tugged Ruff away by the horns of her helmet, Ferno couldn't help but notice how Hiccup breathed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself."

"Ferno, I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm letting you go on this."

"And there's no way I'm letting you boss me around." Ferno attempted to get up, seeing that his shin and calf were already bandaged from the angry burns. "Besides, I think I know what you're thinking. Whose gonna fly an enraged Boneknapper to battle, other than me?"

"I knew you were gonna say that." Hiccup mumbled as he watched his brother struggle to the doorway, grabbing a shirt along the way, but quickly taking it off realising how painful it would be. "See? How can you go to battle if you can barely walk?!" Hiccup was now yelling at the bravest teenage warrior on Berk.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we'll be sitting on a dragon, not running on the Dragon Queen's scales stabbing it."

"What's wrong with that?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup, Ferno and Astrid looked at him as if he was dumb.

"That thing's head is the size of the Great Hall." Astrid said.

"How would you know?" Snotlout looked at her suspiciously.

"It's a long story." Hiccup, Ferno and Astrid said in complete unison.

20 minutes later all the teens stood at the Arena. All the ships had already set off. Ferno had used Tuffnut and Snotlout as his walking crouches on the way.

"You take the Zippleback and Gronkle, I'll take the Nightmare and Nadder?" Hiccup suggested, knowing how his brother probably felt towards Monstrous Nightmares.

"Brilliant idea! But first I have someone else to release." Ferno walked up to the largest cage and pulled the level. As soon as it open the Boneknapper pinned him to the ground. The teens, minus Hiccup and Astrid gasped. The armoured reptile gave his rider a shrieking roar and licked him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I missed you too, you overgrown puppy dog." Ferno patted his dragon weakly from the ground, clearly disgusted by the dragon's saliva. "Hiccup, how do you deal with this everyday!?"

Hiccup shook his head and ignored him, proceeding to the Nightmare's cage. He pulled the leaver and the red Nightmare calmly came out of its cell. Ferno eyed the dragon for a moment, and then went to the Zippleback's cage.

He pulled the lever and the Zippleback came out slowly. Ferno put out both of his bandaged hands out and faced the other way, praying to the gods that they won't bite his hands off. He felt their snouts instead of their teeth.

He led them towards the twins.

"Ruff you take the right head, you'll be releasing the gas. Tuff, yours is the left head, you spark the gas. Put a palm on each head, and turn your head the other direction. Got that?"

Surprisingly, the twins didn't bicker with him. They did as he told them. Ferno at his own pace, walked to the Gronkle's cage and pulled the leaver. Ferno didn't know why, but this dragon always reminded him of a bee, except for its size. He led the Gronkle out.

"Fishlegs, this one is yours!"

"Uh ... I don't think that's a good idea." Fishlegs cowered.

Ferno looked at him sceptically. "Shriek, be a dear and give him some ... confidence."

The Boneknapper unleashed his deadly roar right behind Fishlegs.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Fishlegs ran up to Ferno and reached for the Gronkle's snout.

After a brief flying lesson, the teens flew at full speed ... to Helhiem's Gate.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs!" Hiccup yelled at order from Stormfly, with Astrid gripping tightly to his waist. "Move Fishlegs!"

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut yelled to the astonished villagers below.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup yelled. The dragons circled around the head. "Fishlegs, break it down."

"Ok. Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

"Ok, Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ferno, use Shriek's firepower to burn her skin. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." Hiccup ordered.

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut said proudly.

"Since when, everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuffnut flipped his Zippleback's head and made irritating noises.

"Well, start using your given talent!" Ferno yelled at them, pointing to the Red Death. "Go get Toothless!" He turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "Don't worry, we've got it covered."

The Monstrous Nightmare and Gronkle hovered around the sides of the Queen, with their riders using their shields for noise. Shriek flew around the head, producing an inferno of fire, _slightly _burning the skin, but irritating her none the less. The twins flew on their Zippleback yelling insults.

"Toll!"

"Butt Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!" That was the one that did it. The Zippleback was lucky at escape.

"Yeah, this thing does not have a blind spot." Fishlegs informed.

"Fine! Just keep it confused!" Ferno ordered.

The teenagers continued to do battle with the diabolic dragon. Unfortunately their shots were no more use than to tickle the thing. How in Thor's name was Hiccup planning to destroy the thing?

Astrid returned on her dragon.

"Where's Hiccup?" Ferno flew up to her.

"We found Toothless, he went to rescue him and ordered me to help you guys."

"Distract her." Ferno yelled from his dragon.

They continued to battle, Ferno now noticed how somehow Snotlout managed to get on the head of the Red Death. The Night Fury's screech echoed around the island. Ferno and Astrid smiled when they saw a black shadow fly at full steep.

"He's up!" Astrid yelled.

"Get Snotlout out of there!" Ferno ordered the twins.

"I'm on it."

"I'm on it first."

"I'm way ahead of you."

Ferno face-palmed himself, as the dragons flew away from the Dragon Queen. Astrid, on her Deadly Nadder, was unlucky. Her dragon being pulled into the Queen's jaws. Ferno was about to turn back to save his friend from an untimely death, but his brother was way ahead of him, again. He swooped in, blasted the Queen's jaws, sent Astrid flying through the air, and _just_ managed to catch her.

The Dragon Queen wailed in pain, and slammed her foot, catching Shriek, and taking Ferno down in the process. On instinct Shriek threw his rider off him and shielded him with his muscular legs and wings.

The Boneknapper smashed into the ground, being crushed by the Red Death, but thankfully because of his impenetrable bone armour didn't kill him. Some of the sharp bones sunk into Ferno's already burnt naked torso. The leg suddenly lifted, Ferno shook his head getting his mind back to function.

"Hey, Shriek, buddy, you alright?" He patted the dragon's side. The Boneknapper lay flat on the ground, but let out a groan of agreement. "Thank Odin. You just rest there, buddy."

Ferno attempted to get up, but his body felt limp. He saw his blood trickling down his chest and stomach to Shriek's bone armour. The warrior gave up on getting up, instead he looked up. The Red Death was taking its massive body to the sky, following a small black shadow. _Hiccup_.

"Ferno!" Astrid's voice got louder as she and his friends ran up to him. "You're alive!" She helped him get off the dragon. "This isn't your lucky day is it?" She supported his side, as Snotlout got his other side.

"Let's see, I get fried by a Monstrous Nightmare, I get disowned, then I get squashed by a dragon the size of a mountain and my brother is gonna get himself killed. Yeah, this the greatest day of my life." Ferno said with sarcasm pouring out of his lips.

They watched as the small black dot in the sky battled the storm. Ferno mentally prepared for the worst, never stopped praying to the Gods.


	17. Chapter 17

Ferno held his breath as he saw the Night Fury's tailfin catch fire. He closed his eyes. Moments later, a crash, loud enough to bring Ragnok early blasted everyone's ear drums, and even made the toughest of Vikings stumble back. The silver grey eyes opened and saw a large mushroom shaped explosion.

"Where is he?" Ferno whispered not looking at which Viking was standing next to him, which happened to be Stoic the Vast. Not waiting for an answer, Ferno made his way across the fog of ash and dust that surrounded the Vikings, with only one thing on his mind, Hiccup, his older brother. His mind blanked out all the pain of his burnt flesh or his new wounds. He limped around the fog, yelling his brother's name with tears streaming down his face.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS! HICCUP!? HICCUP?!"

"HICCUP! SON!" The panicked voice of Stoic the Vast boomed behind him. Ferno threw him a dirty look, but knew that now was not the time to settle their family differences. "Son?" The Chief looked at a black shadow in the dark. He instantly ran up to it kneeling before the dragon, Ferno followed him, though a bit slower.

Stoic was apologizing to the dragon, Ferno was still only half was there, limping to his brother's dragon. Then he saw the Night Fury open its wings, Stoic ran up to its legs and grabbed something. Throwing away his helmet.

Ferno's grey eyes snapped wide with realisation when his brain wacked him in the face, yelling at him who it was. Ferno ran up to the Chief.

"He's alive. You brought him back alive." The Chief's voice was broken with happiness.

Using all his strength Ferno pushed the Chief out of the way. "Get out of my way!" He yelled grabbing his brother's body in the middle of the push. Stoic made no eye contact and didn't even attempt to fight his youngest offspring.

Ferno fell to his knees, with Hiccup's head on them. The warrior checked his brother's pulse, it was faint but it still beat stubbornly. Ferno smirked. "You're too stubborn to die, bro."

The cheers of the villagers echoed around, and Ferno released the many intense breaths that he took.

"Thank you for saving my son." Stoic put a large hand on Toothless' head.

"Well, you know ... most of him." Gobber came up.

"What are you talking about?" Ferno narrowed his eyes at the blacksmith.

The Belch pointed to Hiccup's left leg. ... It was unnaturally twisted ... a river of blood leaked out of the boot ... Ferno forgot about any burn marks or wounds on himself.

"Stoic ... it has to go ... he can't keep the leg ... he'll never be able to use it again." Gobber put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Stoic looked at Ferno for his approval. "What do you think?"

Ferno shut his eyes, just hoping that he would open them and find out that his was all a dream and he wouldn't have to make a decision like this.

"H-Hiccup ne-needs t-to fl-ly again ... if he c-can't u-use his l-leg the-then he won't be a-able to ... take the l-leg." He stuttered, for the first time in his life, chocking on his tears.

Ferno hugged his brother's unconscious body.

"Ferno? Ferno ... what's going on?" The warrior realised Astrid's voice and her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw all the teens standing there, with solemn faces.

"I'm gonna kill him, when he wakes up." Ferno said, wiping away a tear. "They're gonna take his left leg away ... h-he's gonna bl-blame me for it, for th-the r-rest of his l-life..."

At that moment, Gobber came up to them with a molten sword. "Just say the word, Ferno." Trying to sound as soft as possible.

"You ordered to cut his leg off?!" Astrid yelled at him.

"There's no other way, Astrid." Stoic said, firmly, taking the sword from Gobber. "Whenever you're ready, son." Stoic looked at Ferno.

"Don't call me that! ... Get this over with." Ferno avoided his father's eyes. "Someone get Toothless out of here." He ordered the teens, Astrid was the only one who made a move. "Not you, Astrid, he needs you, now more than ever."

When the Night Fury was out of the way, Ferno gently put Hiccup's head on the ground and grabbed his right hand firmly, while Astrid did the same with the other hand.

Stoic lifted the sword above his head ... Ferno heard it swish down ... Hiccup screamed in his unconscious state ... Ferno's heart sank.

Both warriors struggled to keep Hiccup down, as he vigorously tugged at both sides.

"SSSHHH ... Hiccup ... be strong, come on ... we're counting on you to be strong ... and so am I." Astrid whispered to the Dragon Rider with tears leaking out of her eyes.

The leg was off. Both Gobber and Stoic quickly worked on bandaging the leg. Ferno thought he heard Stoic murmur, 'in one day, I almost lost two of your sons ... I'm so sorry Val.'


	18. Chapter 18

12 hours ago, Hiccup had the Operation. The teens were now asleep by a campfire, using their dragons as pillows. Well, almost all teens. Ferno and Astrid couldn't sleep, they both watched from their dragons the unconscious figure lying near the fire. It was too dangerous to transport him to Berk tonight.

Ferno got up and sat down next to Astrid, by her Nadder.

"Can't sleep either?"

"What are you doing here? You of all people should be asleep."

"As should you." Ferno argued. "What is it? Talk to me. Why wouldn't you be able to sleep?"

"Wh-what? ... He's lying there unconscious, without a leg and we don't know if he'll even wake up."

"But why would you care if he wakes up or not?" Ferno said, not taking his eyes off his brother.

Astrid looked completely surprised. "B-but, h-he ... he just saved our lives ... he trained dragons ... isn't that a good enough reason."

"Astrid, look at the guys and Ruff, they're grateful for all those things that Hiccup did for them. But look, they can sleep. So why can't you?"

Astrid's ocean blue eyes searched for an excuse. "Be-because ... be-because ... I ... I love him!" She yelled quite loudly.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Ferno said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Instantly Tuffnut banged his head and started to snore again.

Ferno turned to Astrid, who still had her hand on her mouth and was a brilliant shade of red. On Ferno's lips danced a smirk/grin.

"Why do you think I jumped into the arena to save him ... why do you think I almost exploded when you gave the order to chop his leg off ... why do you think I can't sleep?"

Ferno shook his head. "All it took Hiccup for you to notice him, was train a fearsome beast, defeat the largest dragon in history and lose a leg. Yeah, piece of cake."

Astrid face-palmed herself. "I'm an idiot." Then Ferno felt an axe on his throat. "If you tell anyone about this conversation. Your fight with the Monstrous Nightmare will seem like a play date."

"I promise, on one condition." He dared. "After Hiccup wakes up, you have to express your feelings to him."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I hate you ... deal."

Ferno chuckled to himself. "I bet Thor's Hammer that one day you'll thank me for this, probably after your name changes to Astrid Haddock." He smirked again.

"Get out of here." Astrid visibly went pink, blushing.

Ferno stayed unmoved. "The Great and Fearsome Astrid Hofferson is blushing. There's no way I'm missing this." He laughed.

Astrid rolled her eyes, and buried her head in her knees that were tied together by her arms. "Why did you stick by him all these years? I mean, it was great of you, but why? You, like the rest of us, could have left him in the shadows, but you didn't."

"I don't know ... it always felt so right ... I guess, our mother had something to do with it ... her last words to us before she passed away were 'keep each other safe, if you don't I'll be disappointed in you for eternity' ... I took it too literally, Hiccup took it in a different way ... he knew he couldn't keep me safe physically, so he kept me safe from our father. He redirected all of Stoic's anger at himself, so that our father wouldn't be angry at me."

"Why would Stoic be angry at you? You were his prodigy, his kind of Viking."

"I don't know ... ever since I could remember, Stoic hated something inside me ... always ... before Hiccup began to mess up badly, I was his least favourite son. Since I was a boy, I trained my sweat off, to be the buff, skilled and glorious son he dreamed of ... but no matter what I did ... he always treated Hiccup as more of his own. Then came Hiccup's invention that attracted Stoic's anger. I was ... safe from our father. Hiccup stopped Stoic from hating me so much, I stopped Stoic from hurting Hiccup. Now I failed."

Astrid was shocked by his confession. "Well, if it makes you feel any better ... I think you both failed ... neither of you could have stopped your father."

"Not helping." Ferno deadpanned.

"No, I meant that, Hiccup got you both disowned and there was nothing he could have possibly done otherwise ... and you failed, because there was nothing you could have done for Hiccup's leg."

"Thanks ... you'd make a great sister-in-law someday."

"Your never gonna live this down, are you?"

"No, I will. After Ragnok." Ferno laughed. Astrid rolled her eyes at him.


	19. Chapter 19

The villagers returned to Berk eventually, on dragons, after being trained by the teens how to.

Hiccup still lay unconscious on his bed, occasionally half-waking up, in time to be fed by either Astrid or Ferno or Stoic, depending on whose turn it would be to sit there and mourn for him. Mostly it was Ferno, as his bed was right above Hiccup's. Hiccup had also managed to get a burning fever after a month of being unconscious.

Ferno's scars and wounds were now kept under lock with herbs and bandages, then a over shirt then armour. They scarred, really badly. It hurt like hell to touch the angry burn marks that ranged all over his body.

It was a long day, that day. Ferno had just helped Gobber set up the beams that were previously used to scare dragons off, as feeding containers for the dragons. Currently, the warrior was walking up to his house.

He opened the door, to find Astrid sitting on the chair, beside Hiccup's bed, whispering something.

"How is he?" Ferno startled Astrid.

"His fever is reducing." Astrid's eyes had bags under them.

"Astrid, go home, get some solid sleep. He'll be fine. He's too stubborn to die because of ... a fever. Get some sleep." Ferno put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." She breathed and walked out of the house, not letting her eyes off the sleeping form of the Dragon Trainer.

"Remember our agreement—" Ferno whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and went out.

Ferno put a hand on his brother's forehead. Astrid was right, the fever did cease. "Get well, big bro. You have a woman waiting for you here. She'll go insane if you don't get yourself back here, and the last thing we need is an insane Astrid Hofferson."

Smiling at his brother hopefully, he climbed onto his bunk bed above him. Signing, he was about to shut his eyes when ... BANG! Ferno's expression looked at the ceiling angrily.

"Astrid I told you to get some sleep." Ferno said, slowly getting up, then instantly shutting up when he saw it wasn't Astrid.

"I think your eye sight is a little bad to confuse me with Astrid." Stoic shut the door behind him. "Horrible weather." He cleared the snow off his shoulders.

Ever since, the Operation, things went for the Chief and the warrior went from awkward to super awkward. Ferno, in a month, didn't once call Stoic 'dad' or even 'father', instead used 'Stoic', 'the Chief' or 'sir'. After all he was allowed to live in his house.

"Ferno, can we talk?" Stoic gestured to two seats by the fire.

Ferno signed and got off his bunk bed. "I guess." He sat opposite the Chief.

"I think it's time I apologised to you. For disowning you ... for abandoning you're most crucial time ... for everything." Stoic said with bitterness in his voice. "I promised your mother to keep you two safe, and I failed."

"...well, then that makes three of us." Ferno murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing ... I'm sorry for ... avoiding you for a month ... we should have had this talk a while ago." The stormy grey eyes met the brilliant green ones.

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not." Ferno leapt at his father for a manly hug, that hadn't happened since his mother passed away.

Ferno woke up to a crash and a bang the next morning. His eyes turned to rage. "DAD! I WILL MURDER YOU IN A MINUTE!" He took a dagger that lay nearby and was about to throw it at the cause of his discomfort. He saw Toothless, looking especially happy.

"Ferno?" A weak voice sounded. The warrior's ears hadn't heard that voice in a month. He successfully jumped off the bed without harming himself and saw Hiccup fully conscious, looking at his leg quizzically. "What happened?"

Ferno headlocked his brother and knuckled the brown hair. "Your awake, big bro. I never thought that you would."

"Yeah that's really encouraging, isn't it?" Hiccup said deadpanned. "Ferno ... I can't ... breathe."

"Oh sorry, I forgot you're a talking fishbone." Ferno chuckled, Hiccup gave him a sceptically glance. "Come on, you gotta see the New Berk."

Ferno pulled Hiccup's arm around his neck, to support him and let him get to the doorway.

Ferno watched at how his brother's life changed. First, Stoic beamed at Hiccup with pride when both sons came out of the house. Second, Astrid kept her promise and in front of the entire village, kissed the Dragon Trainer ... no, in front of the entire village, she kissed Hiccup. And finally, Hiccup would be able to have a life were there would always be someone to listen to him, he would have a purpose in life, he would make everyone proud.

Ferno's heart told him that things were gonna get happier, but his head, throbbed, saying that it if anything, things would get only more challenging. As always, Ferno listened to his head.


	20. AN1

_**Author's Note**_

My Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for all your view, reviews and favourites. I hope you continue to add this story to your follows/favourites, because at around Christmas 2013 time I will publish the Gift of the Night Fury on this very story, after that will be the Riders and Defenders of Berk so BE PATIENT!

In case there is nothing showing up around Christmas 2013, please remind me, I do have school work and exams, weekend jobs, business and other stories to think about, and I don't promise this, but it could … might … slip my mind.

Scar101 here, peace out.


End file.
